degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TeamZoeRivas/1302: New God Flow
New God Flow Becky questions her family's religion and sexuality after having sex with Adam/Kc tries to woo Jenna away from Luke, as he and Haley bond/Chachi gets suprising news. A Plot- Becky B Plot- Kc C Plot- Chachi Becky has a nightmare Beckys a lesbian, lesbo, some Christian. I can't believe they actualy had sex. Christian Camp She wakes up sweating. And reads a pamphlet about dating a transgender. Whatever It Takes Mr.Baker- Hey Bec, dont forget we need you at the church after school. Becky-Right Dad, I won't forget. Mr.Baker-You too Luke. Luke-right dad got it. Mr.Baker- surprised you could hear me playing all that loud obnoxious rap music. Luke-Dad I'm 17, you still drive us to school, but we have lciences. Mr.Baker-I just want my children, safe especially after all the trouble you caused last year. Mr.Baker looks at Becky. Mr.Baker- your no still seeing that girl are you. Becky-Adam isn't a girl. Mr.Baker-I thought the camp helped you, do you need more pamphlets. Becky-I know who I am. Mr.Baker-no daughter of mine will be a lesbian, period. Luke-Dad knock it off she's crying for gods sake. Mr.Baker looks at his daughter. Mr.Baker-Will talk about this at church. Becky- whatever. Kc and Haley are watching as Jenna greets Luke Kc- How come she won't even talk to me, I mean one minute were friends, then Luke swoops I'n and she wants nothing to do with me. Haley-you two sounded so perfect together. Kc-too perfect. Haley- I can help. Kc-yeah how? Haley-don't worry Kc, by the end of the week you and Jenna are going to be Kenna again. Kc-why are you doing this. Haley-what can I say I'm a helpless romantic, good thing im good looking. they both laugh. Sophomores Tori-I heard her dad killed her mom, three years ago, and tried to kill her. Maya-and she's been mute ever since? Tristan-poor girl. Zig-you guys shouldn't listen to rumors, that's like if Dex, and his jerks made fun of us.Chachis are friend. Tristan-but what if she's like crazy? Tori Notices Chachi Tori-oh no. Chachi starts to act crazy to scare them. Maya-hey you. They try not to stare, tension is awkard. Chachi sits I'n the back next to the same kid with the camera. Axil-your a pretty good actor, what other skills do you have. Chachi smiles. Chachi acts crazy some more. She notices his camera. Axil-that's my baby, I want to be a director when I grow up. How bout you. Chachi takes her iPod, out and plugs it into Ms.Ohs computer apeaker and starts dancing. Everyone loves it. Tori-your amazing. Mrs.Oh- sit down ms.Torres Chachi-Torres? Axil is impressed. Chachi leaves the room, upset. Luke catches Becky checking out a group of junior girls. Luke-Your no lesbian, or are u. Becky-shut up. Luke-dads going to find out about you and adam.it's best you end things now. Becky-would he kill him? Luke-proably, you've gotta break up with him Becky.for your family. Later Becky is online looking up does having sex with an ftm make you a lesbian. Adam-Uh Becky Becky has I'n head phones playing gospel music. Adam sees what she's searching. Adam-what the hell is this? Adam-you said you were ready Becky? Becky-I've gotta go. Adam-you said you loved me, don't reject me now. Becky-you knew what my beliefs were, you knew who family was. Adam-you were the one wanted sex. Becky-that's not what I'll tell my dad. Adam-y r u doing this. Becky-I have to get help because of you, I'm sorry Adam. Adam-Why don't you just go fuck yourself, your just like everyone else. Becky starts crying at what she had to do. Becky-I'm so sorry Adam. Haley-were going to make Luke look like the ass hole he is. Kc-how? Haley-I'm Going to make out with him I'n front of Jenna. Kc-don't you think that's a little extreme Haley. Haley-my name is heather. Kc-what? Haley holds her head, Uh nothing. I just realy like you. Kc-wait like me, were just friends Haley, your helping me get Jenna back remember Haley-how do you know you can't love anyone else. Kc-I just feel it. Haley-oh yeah? Haley kisses Kc on the lips, and he responds passionately. Jenna-Kc I was wondering if Jenna sees them, and leaves said. They didnt see or hear her. Kc-thank you, I didnt feel anything special. Haley-I'm not a good kisser? Kc-your fine, Jennas still the only girl I love. Haley-I guess it was worth a shot. Chachi goes to the office. Chachi- Beth, why did change my last name. Beth-that's something you need talk about with your new mom. Chachi-new mom, but what about you. Beth-I'm not capable of taking care of you properly, a counselor job is too be a friend, Chachi you need a family. Chachi-but your my family, after the accident, you were the only one who wasnt afraid of me. They Hug. Beth-your a Torres, now weve given you so much opportunity to make something out of where you come from. At The Torres Chachi-Mom Audra- Chachi you called me mom. Chachi-why did you want to adopt a 15 yr old girl like me. Was it for money. Audra-I always wanted a daughter, and I figured helping someone would be a bonus, but don't think for one minute that I'n the 3 months I've known you, I haven't become motherly attached. They hug. Chachi-thank you mom. Audra-thank you. Chachi-I like Adam Adam enters before Audra can respond. Adam-I had a horrible day Chachi blushes and gives him a warm hug. Audra-meet your new little sister, Adam your a big brother Now. Audra looks at Chachi The Dot Kc-Hey Jenna. Jenna-where's your girlfriend. Kc-looked I'n the mirror lately? Luke-beat it kid. Kc-come make me. Kc and Luke fight, and Kc wins. Jenna rushes over to a hurt Luke. Jenna-are you okay? Luke-little bastard hit my face. Jenna-whats wrong with you Kc. Kc-Jenna I was just trying too. Jenna-get out of my life.stay out (starts crying) Kc leaves disappointed. Mr.Baker is rebatizing his daughter. Mr.Baker says a prayer. Becky outburst during it. Stop. Becky-This is stupid. Mrs.Baker- how dare you. Becky-you guys are too serious, I had to break up with the guy I love and now this? Mr.Baker- come on Rebecca. Becky-go to hell. Mr.Baker slaps her Mr.Baker-and burn with your precious Gracie. Becky slaps him. Becky- I hate you And starts running away crying. Kc-she must of saw us. Haley-you deserve better anyway, no girl I'n her right mind should let a catch like you go. Kc-Haley I've already told you. Haley-Fine, but Heather dosent like this. Haley leaves. A Confused Kc- who the hell is Heather? At The Bhandaris Becky-Jenna can I stay here. Jenna-it's not up to me. Luke-What happend to your face Beck, did dad hit you? Becky-what happened to your eye. Dave and Alli come downstairs, Dave without a shirt. Alli-What's going on. Dave- yeah what are the bakers doing here. Luke-where's is his shirt?my eyes, midget abs.it burns Becky-I can't stay at home, and I can't see Adam. Alli-did you really think you could stay here, after everything you and Luke did last year, you must be crazy. Dave-get out both of you. Luke-we need to talk, bec where are you going to live. Becky-I don't know, guess I have to go back, and face him. Luke- Things are going to be harder. Becky is crying. Becky- I Know. Category:Blog posts